Jessica Warren
A well acclaimed writer in her old age she moves to Grasmere Valley to continue her writings of her successive book. Early Life Born in Cornwall, Jessica lived a nice quiet life of being a librarian and always wanting to write a mystery novel she kept on trying and trying. She married her sweetheart Francis and had a son Richard who would become a prominent seeker sensitive pastor. Eventually whoever when her husband passed away and Richard moved on with his new life, Jessica managed to write her murder mystery book which made her famous and ever since she has become a well renowned author. But with her success as a mystery writer it seems almost everywhere she goes someone is murdered. She has committed the crime but she seems to have death follow her wherever she goes. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Novels The Tales of Grasmere Valley at Summer Time Having moved to Grasmere Valley recently, she is among those on the cruise ship which the entire town goes on after it is decided to use the money which Aggy Nickels left for the town for such an endeavor. Jessica is so excited and hopes to do tons of writing while on the cruise. When the ship is believed to be sinking, Jessica tries to write her last novel quickly so that when the ship sinks, it will be discovered and she will be a major success as a result of it being discovered and known as literally her last work, despite never being able to live to see it. It turns out, however the cruise ship was not sinking at that is it was mistake made by Captain Malachi who was interpreting his navigational instruments after Del spilled some orange juice on it. Volume 4 Jessica is mentioned as one of the authors Calvin Blue is trying to study. The Tales of Grasmere Valley Comics #58-#62 Who Done it This Time? #58 Tale of Jessica Warren Tessa Crab is throwing a party at her house with the likes of PJ Simmons, Rhema Spencer, Taran Bando, Sue Anne Mackey, Roger Hardcastle and Terri Magnus present. The guests get the shock of her life when mystery writer Jessica Warren arrives as everywhere Jessica goes death seems to follow her. They try to not let her in but it is no use. She is in and talks about all the various times she has been present at a murder when suddenly the lights go out and someone indeed is murdered. She also reveals she has been in contact with Jack Bauer when Los Angeles blew up. #59 Tale of Taran Bando Taran Bando has been murdered and so the motivation of each of the suspects who were at the dinner are shown. Jessica has one where Taran during Jessica new release of her mystery book at a press conference declared he know the killer and wanted people to pay him so he could tell them. #61 Tale of J. Peck J. Peck goes into the flower shop with all the suspects including Jessica and announce he knows the killer of Taran Bando but will tell the police tomorrow. He hints heavily he will be at his house and hope no one will kill him. However J Peck doesn't really know who the killer is but wants to trap the killer by getting them come and so they can show their guilt. When Jessica Warren one of the suspects come up he believes he has the killer but Jessica says she isn't and that she only came up to finally find out who was the killer. #62 Tale of Jimmy J Peck's plan ends up working and the killer is Rhema Spencer! Rhema falls into the trap and explains she killed Taran because he was so annoying at the cinema and she tried to kill J Peck before she was thankfully arrested by the many police troop hiding in J Peck's bed room. Jessica is among those with the police hiding out in J. Peck room to find who the killer was with the police due to her love of mystery and being around crimes. #87 Talk That Talk #87 Tale of Bethany Ravenborn She was meant to be a guest on Bethany Ravenborn's talk show but there was no audience and Jessica didn't even turn up! #105 Two Years!! #105 Tale of Two Years Jessica and Marion Richards are seen discussing how much they love the town on the 2 year anniversary. Jessica reveals she loves the town due to encountering death all the time which as mystery novelist she loves.